Weapon X 13
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: It's been Ten Years since the ending of X-Men3, and the X Men are still getting over the losses they have suffered from. Wolverine especially has been trying to move on in the case of loosing Jean but now, a new mutant is rising on the horizon and the X men must once again jump into battle in order to save this mutant from Magneto and Stryker's clutches.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own X Men but I do own the storyline which introduces a new OC that has strong ties to Wolverine and the X-Men

**Bold - means that Logan is hallucinating**

_italics - means thinking_

Chapter 1 - Ten Years Later...

{Logan's POV}

Ten years...It had been ten years since everything went down with Magneto and the Brotherhood. Ten years since we lost Professor X, and the school, where he had helped us all regain who we all were, and helped us harness our skills and abilities. Ten years since the death of Scott and Jean. Even now, the thought of what i had done, swirled around inside my head, and I had to force it away. There was no way, I was ever going to go through that again. I wasn't about to feel that pain again. Seeing Jean's tortured face. The fear in her vibrant green eyes as she fought to regain her body's control over her masive power that she called Phoenix under control. **Logan, please help me. **I gasped, and whirled around, as I heard Jean's voice suddenly from behind me. _What the hell?_ I thought. "Logan, are you okay?" Storm asked, as she stood in the doorway of the room. I glanced down and noticed my claws. Drawing in a deep breath, I retracted my claws, and slowly shook my head. "I feel like I'm going crazy Storm." I slowly admitted. Even though it was downright embarressing for me to admit my feelings. "I've been hearing Jean's voice lately calling out to me, like she's still alive." Storm sook her head. "Logan, we all know that that's not true." She said sadely. "Jean's gone, and she's not coming back." I drew in another deep breath, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Storm walked over toward me, and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay to miss her Logan, I still do. I miss Jean and Scott everyday, but we all have to move on. It's been ten years." Just then, we heard Hank's voice over the intercom. "Everyone please report to the Danger room, Cerebro has located something." I shook my head. "How does Beast know how to work that thing anyway?" I said with a laugh.

Once we all made it down to the Danger Room, Hank was sitting in Professor X's usual spot, with Cerebro straped to his head, and looked like he was in deep thought. "What did you find Hank?" I asked, trying not to laugh at how much he looked like Professor X just now. "Cerebro has located a new mutant." Beast said, as he took off Cerebro, and rubbed his head. "You okay?" Bobby asked, as Beast nodded slowly. "Yes, it's just that using Cerebro takes a lot out of your mind, it's very powerful, and only ment to be used by powerful psychics." "So what's the info on this new mutant then Hank?" I asked. "I can't make heads or tails of it Logan," Beast said slowly. "I'm not even sure, what gender this mutant is." "How do we know if this new mutant is on our side or not?" Storm asked caustiously. "He or she could be on the Brotherhood's side for all we know, which would pose as a danger to us." "Why don't some of us go as a team, and try to locate the mutant," Bobby suggested. "You know, like do some dective work or something. In fact, I voluteer first." I shook my head. "No way kid it's too dangerous." "We'll do you have any better ideas Logan?" He asked, as his blue eyes turned toward me. "I'll do it." I said finally after a brief moment of silence. "Logan, you can't do it by yourself," Storm said in a voice that tried not to show how fearful she was. "At least take a team with you to back you up." I shook my head again. "No, I'm not going to endanger anyone else." I said. "But Logan, what if you get hurt or captured by Magneto?" Kitty piped up softly. "I'll handle it." I said, without even looking at her. "Logan, Kitty and Storm are right," I heard Rogue's voice now, and I rolled my eyes. "You need a team to back you up, stop trying to protect us, we are the X-men, whatever problem we face, we face it together as a team." I glared my brown eyes at her. "I said No." I said firmly. "I'm not going to lose anyone else on this team. I'm doing this mission by myself and that's final." Before anyone else could object, I headed out and headed down the hall toward where the X-Jet was being kept secured. "Logan, be careful." I heard Beast call from behind me. "We don't know who this mutant is for sure, and we have to keep our guard up." I nodded as I got into the X-Jet and said, "Got it Hank, I'll be careful. I'm invincible remeber? I'm Wolverine." Just as the X-Jet pulled away from the school, I saw Hank shake his head and I thought to myself, "I can handle this, I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt."

Chapter 2 coming soon. Please commet and tell me if you think it's good or not and if I should keep going with it.

:) 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own X Men but I do own the storyline which introduces a new OC that has strong ties to Wolverine and the X-Men

_italics - means thinking_

Chapter 2 - X-13

Stryker laughed with glee, as he watched with pride as the monster let out a painful cry before falling to the ground. Blood spattered all across the walls and all Stryker saw next was a pair of two razor sharp silver claws striking the creature across the throat, forcing the blood to splatter even more. "X-13, that's enough." he ordered. "Your done for the day." The claws retracted back, and suddenly Stryker was staring into a pair of hazel green eyes. "I'm sorry, I can do better sir." she said quickly, then Stryker placed a hand up to silence her. "It's alright X-13, you did an excellent job for training today, why don't you go rest now?" She nodded, and ran her hand through her long dark brown hair, which was streaked with a tint of blood red from the monster she had just killed. Maybe I could use a shower. She thought to herself as she left the training room.

Once she got out of the bathtub and had dried off, she got dressed into her training clothes, tied up her long hair into a ponytail, and then proceeded down into a long hallway. She kept on walking until she came face to face with a tall women with long jet balck hair and warm brown eyes. "Hello X-13, how did your training go?" She asked kindly. She didn't respond for a moment, then said something that no one had ever heard her say before. "Miss Deathstrike, Why am I called X-13?" Lady Deathstrike smiled and evil grin and said, "Because that's you name dear, are you questioning Stryker's orders already? maybe you need more testing?" Just then a series of horrible memories shot through her head like a blazing rocket, followed by a huge wave of pain, which forced her to her knees. "No! No! Stop!" She cried out, while holding her head, as she saw herself being strapped down into a large pool of icy water, and more pain shot through her body as she felt her bones being crushed and being replaced with something else. Something that made her what she was now. A killer. The images suddenly stopped, and she looked up at Deathstrike standing over her. "Are you alright X-13?" She nodded her head, and slowly rose to her feet. "I'll return to my chambers now miss." She said softly as she began to head back the way she had come, when suddenly she heard Stryker's voice from a few feet away. "X-13, come here please, it's time for more of the testing to begin." A wave of horror shone on her face as she tried to make a break for it, but soon found herself surrounded by a large group of Hydra warriors. "No!" She cried out. "No please! no more tests!" Stryker reached out his hand to take hers and said, "My dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. your choice."

Meanwhile, as Logan prepared to make his way toward his destination, he suddenly had a sense that something wasn't right. Something was definatly wrong, and he knew it. As he prepared to cut the engine and land the X-Jet, he suddenly felt a huge wave of pain shoot through his skull, which forced him to go to his knees. "Ahhh!" he cried out in pain as he saw images from his past, including his time with Stryker and when he had first awokened as Wolverine after being fused with an adamatum skeleton. After the pain hhad vanished, and Logan rose to his feet, he looked out the window of the X-Jet, and slowly realised where he was. Stryker's lab. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. "The one place I told myself I wouldn't come back to. The one place where my memories and everything was taken from me." He cut the engine's power and lowered himself down toward the ground. "Time to pay Stryker a little visit." He muttered.

Chapter 3 coming soon, will Wolverine save the poor kid? and jsut who exactly is X-13? is she a pawn in Stryker's plan to eliminate Logan? stay tuned to find out...


End file.
